Episode 22: Where's the Fire?/The Wonderful World of Whopper
Previous Episode <-- --> Next Episode Where's the Fire?/The Wonderful World of Whopper is the 22nd episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. It is also the 9th episode to feature two stories in one episode. Plot Part One: Where's the Fire? Whopper and Bright Eyes are watching "The American Sportsdog" on TV and Whopper dreams about being a retriever. Bright Eyes tells Whopper that he's a mixed breed, but Whopper tells her that he'll one day be the the star quarterback of a football team. Just then, Red Alert Pup informs the Pound Puppies that Katrina has invented a new trap. At one of the towers of Katrina's Puppy Pound, Katrina captures a puppy with her new security system and vows to catch the Pound Puppies, despite Holly's protest that there's too much equipment plugged in. The puppy then slides down into the Pound Puppies' HQ and introduces himself as Sparky, a fire-dog in training. Whopper, hearing that Sparky is training to be a fire-dog, thought that retrievers like Sparky shouldn't be fire-dogs. However, Cooler reassures Whopper that every dog can be everything, no matter what breed. Whopper asks Sparky if they can play football together, but Sparky insists that he'd rather be fighting fires than play football as he puts up a fire exit sign on the Pupscalator. A while later, Whopper (dressed up as a doctor) tells Sparky that only dalmatians are fire-dogs and Bright Eyes paints spots on Sparky. Sparky gets the paint off him and rushes back to install smoke alarms, much to the chagrin of Whopper. After Sparky puts up all the exit signs and smoke alarms around the HQ, he tells the Pound Puppies that the place is now fire-code approved. Whopper, still thinking that Sparky should be a retriever, tells Howler to ready his robotic duck. Howler starts the robot and it chases Whopper. Sparky notices that the robotic duck has frayed wires and Whopper accidentally goes out of the Pupscalator. Sparky finally puts the robotick duck out and scolds Howler for the frayed wires. Howler promises Sparky that he'll be more careful next time, as Bright Eyes wondered where Whopper went. Back outside, Whopper is caught and brought to Katrina, much to Holly's shock that Whopper is captured. Holly tried to stop Catgut from scaring Whopper, but Katrina grabs Whopper and a chase ensues. Catgut accidentally trips on a wire and the tower is caught on fire, with Holly, Whopper, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut trapped. Seeing Holly and the others in trouble, the Pound Puppies and Sparky sprang into action. As Bright Eyes rushed to a nearby fire box to call the fire department, Cooler and Sparky raced toward the tower while Nose Marie and Howler grab a hose to help put the fire out. While Cooler gets Holly out, Brattina does the same for Katrina, as does Whopper does the same for Catgut. Sparky uses a fire extinguisher to put out the fire. As the fire truck arrives, Cooler, Holly, Katrina, Whopper, Brattina, and Catgut are safe from the fire thanks to Sparky's bravery. A while later, the fire chief wrote a citation to Katrina for not having smoke alarms, no extinguishers, no fire exits, insuffiecient ventilation, and overusing an electrical outlet. Just as Katrina was about to explain how she got out alive, Holly tells the fire chief that it was all thanks to Sparky's bravery. The fire chief adopted Sparky and asked Katrina if there are any objections and Katrina grumbled "no". Back at the HQ, Whopper learns that even though Sparky is a bad retriever, Sparky is a great fire-dog. Cooler reassures Whopper that one day, Whopper will be a great retriver. Part Two: The Wonderful World of Whopper At the Pound Puppies HQ, a puppy named Beazer was so bored she literally screamed. Whopper noticed Beazer and asks her how could she be bored when there's all kinds of fun stuff to do. Whopper then introduces Beazer to his world of imagination when he and Beazer are swinging in the jungle. They then notice Nose Marie (as Queen Bim-Bam-Boom) at a Mayan-esque temple, who tells Whopper (as a Tarzan-esque Ape Pup Whopper) that King KamehaCooler (played by Cooler) and Princess Bright Eyes (played by Bright Eyes) are captured. When he and Beazer crossed the river, they notice King KamehaCooler and Princess Bright Eyes are cornered by a saber-toothed tiger (played by Catgut). Whopper and Beazer land on the tiger and Whopper uses his imagination to transport Beazer and himself into the Old West, turning Catgut into a horse. The horse then transforms into a bull and Whopper defeats the bull. The imagination ends when Nose Marie tells Beazer and Whopper to take baths. At the bathroom, Beazer was still bored. Whopper then takes Beazer to the bottom of the sea in his imagination. At the sea, Beazer and Whopper notices a pirate ship. As they swam inside, they notice a treasure chest filled with gold. Just as they were about to celebrate, an octopus corners them. Whopper and Beazer tickled the octopus and unplugged the air plug on the octopus' ear. Whopper celebrates his gain of the treasure, but Beazer tells Whopper that the gold is nothing more than a bar of soap causing the imagination to end. After Beazer and Whopper take their bath, Cooler comes in and Beazer accuses Whopper as making up his adventures. Cooler tells Beazer that she should give her imagination a try. Reluctant at first, Beazer concentrated hard enough to make her imagination work. Beazer tells Whopper that thanks to her imagination that they can do anything, even going to space. Beazer and Whopper are in space and landed at the Planet Chocolate. Then, they notice the dancing dinosaurs and one of them grabs Whopper. Beazer then transports herself and Whopper into the medieval times and notice Cooler and Nose Marie trapped in a castle by a dragon. Then, Beazer uses her imagination to save Cooler and Nose Marie by using a giant marshmallow, in which, according to Beazer's imagination, dragons like marshmallows. Whopper and Beazer eventually land at the Hall of Puppy Power and see Beazer's new owner, either Davy, Davie, or Davey. Later, Beazer asked Davey, or Davy, what was wrong. He explained to Beazer that the playground is closed and his mom doesn't allow him to play in the house. Beazer persuades Davie (Davey, Davy) that he should use his imagination. Davie concentrated hard and he and Beazer are in a Wizard of Oz-esque adventure. Beazer waved goodbye to the Pound Puppies, knowing that thanks to her imagination, she and Davie (Davy, Davey) will never be bored again. Gallery Where's the Fire?/The Wonderful World of Whopper Voice Cast for Where's the Fire?/The Wonderful World of Whopper Trivia "The Wonderful World of Whopper" is the first segment Katrina and Brattina did not make an appearance in. The ending of "The Wonderful World of Whopper" is inspired by the 1939 movie, "The Wizard of Oz", which stars Judy Garland. Nose Marie's phony name, Queen Bim Bam Boom, is a reference on the 1950's Canadian TV Series, "Bim Bam Boom". Cooler's phony name, King KamehaCooler, is a play on Kamehameha I-V, the first five kings who ruled Hawaii from 1795 to 1872. Gabriel Damon, who provided the voice of Sparky in Where's the Fire?, was known for the voice of Little Foot in the 1988 film, The Land Before Time and Nemo in the 1989 film, Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. In the Spanish version of "The Wonderful World of Whopper", the snake's voice is female instead of the English version's male voice. Allyce Beasley, who provided the voice of Beazer in "The Wonderful World of Whopper", She first portrayed the Second and third cat in the TV Special, "Garfield on the Town", She was also known for her role as Agnes DiPesto in the 1980's TV Series Moonlighting and the voice of Miss Alordayne Grotkey in the 1990's TV Series, Recess, as well as Recess: Miracle on Third Street, and the 2001 film, Recess: School's Out. She was also known for her voice-over narration for the Disney Channel's "Playhouse Disney" programming. Despite the fact that Whopper IS a retriever, Bright Eyes that says he's a mixed breed. Ed Begley, Jr., who voiced the snake, originally voiced Arnold Fist in the TV Special. Category:1987 airdates Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Starring Whopper Category:Written by Paul Dini Category:Written by Earl Kress Category:Written by George Atkins Category:Episodes featuring two segments Category:Season 2 Episodes